fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chrysalis Eros
( ) |birthdate= |birthplace= |gender= Female |age= 500+ |blood type= |education= |hair color= Deep Purple |eye color= Luminous Gold |vision= |skin tone= Pale |height=5'9 ft. |weight=152 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= Violet |guild mark location= Left Shoulder Blade |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Succubus Eye |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Isabelle Noctismare (Daughter) Fernando Noctismare (Son) Galeo Noctismare (Son) (Daughter) Numerous Other Children |magic= Thought Projection |curse= Peril of Aphrodite |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Chrysalis Eros (エロス チュリセーリス, Erisu Churisērisu) is a Demon residing in the dark guild Succubus Eye. Fittingly, she is a Succubus, known for wreaking havoc in the hearts and minds of many by use of one emotion: Love. A favorite little tool of hers, she's used it to galvanize wars, decimate populations, and start feuds. All done for her own entertainment as she watched them play out over and over again. While she remains mum on what truly attracted her to the guild, the succubus claims there is an "overwhelming amount of love" to be harvested and toyed with. Appearance Personality History Abilities Physical Prowess Keen Intellect: Enhanced Strength: Curse Aptitude Incredible Curse Power: Peril of Aphrodite Peril of Aphrodite (,): A potent curse born of a particularly vindictive line, it is assumed to be the manifestation of her lineage's strength. To be precise, it is one that plays with the field of love. However, it is not merely limited to the romantic love that is so commonly associated with the word, but rather a love of anything, be it object or subject, sentient or inanimate, big or small. The power of this curse is drawn from the strength of emotions linked to a particular object of fancy. As such, Chrysalis has the ability to sense these attachments, manipulating them as she so chooses. When active, the Curse forms an increasingly complex web of loves, lusts, and affections that she can taste, smell, touch, feel, and visualize, condensing into a sense that then allows her to sort through various attachments present in those around her. Additionally, she can make sense of those who have affections or desires for the same thing, the two or more loves for the same object coming through as friction that favors one over the other(s). It is from here that she can piece together a more comprehensive picture, tugging on the "threads" of this web to draw out memories associated with these emotions, seeing who and what was involved, how it escalated or ended in the past, and most importantly what remained unresolved. This allows her to then plan for whatever she desires to happen next, using these memories and all they are associated with to help build the event she wants to take place. This can take place in several ways. She can be an active participant in the matter, using her curse to change her appearance to something that suits the situation, either as a bystander, centerpiece in a love triangle, etc. Moreover, Chrysalis can allow traces of her curse to seep through, enhancing her appearance to make it more entrancing should the circumstances call for it. On the other hand, she can make use of the threads that are woven into this web of love and affection. Chrysalis can weaken the hold an object has by making the particular thread that signifies their attachment to it threadbare, stripping away the manifested thread till it is minimal. Likewise, she can strengthen the attachment by spooling together existing thread to create a robust link between the target and the object of their affection. Lastly, she can break it apart completely, severing any desire for said object. She can also redirect affections, tiring together particular entities threads strongly, rerouting their love to a new individual or object. Understandably, this is not limited to carnal love or romantic endeavors, but to platonic love and anything that qualifies as a "powerful attraction". However, the one thing she cannot do is create new attractions outside of herself. Essentially, she can only manipulate and appeal to what is already there, whether it is easily discernible or buried deep with in the subconscious. For example, Eros cannot make someone who isn't attracted to redheads suddenly be enamored with them. To create something from what isn't already there is a feat that eludes the succubus currently, serving as one of her irritants. *'Eye of the Beholder': A significant hex in her arsenal is her appearance. Making use of prior knowledge gleaned from the primary curse, she can change her appearance at will, matching to an individual from the target's background. She draws upon memories to choose one that will have the maximum effect, causing the victim to freeze or lose composure, allowing her to implement the next part of her strategy or escape if the situation is disadvantageous. Likewise, she can utilize this to generate a more "forgettable" guise should Eros decide upon a background role, allowing her to blend in seamlessly with other bystanders. Lastly, should there be no person who they feel particularly strongly about, she can spawn an appearance that combines the traits they find most attractive into a stunning package. It should be noted that she is not limited by the notion of "gender", though she commonly adopts the form of a female due to fabricated circumstances on her part. *'Red String of Fate': *'Carnaval': Another aspect of her curse that proves to be just as damaging as her individual lenses. A consequence of her curse particles released into the atmosphere upon awakening her aura, it inspires scenes of debauchery that strike fear into the heart of order. Whereas her previous abilities target the specific, this is designed for the general. Once activated, the curse particles filtering through the atmosphere release energy that manufactures lust in the afflicted populace, entering their systems as they breathe and multiplying once within. Upon settling within, it pushes forth arousal, increasing libido levels several fold until it simply cannot be contained any longer. Designed to overwhelm the feeble human mind, it forces those in its sway to seek people nearest to them. The hex preys upon their darkest desires, coercing them into fruition. Incest, threesomes, orgies, bestiality; nothing is off the table once the hex is in full swing. Because targets are fueled by lust and insatiable desire, conflict almost inevitably ensues as individuals fight over favorites in their quest to quench their thirst. Towns are reduced to a seemingly perpetual anarchy, as long as Chrysalis remains in the general area of the targeted location. Once she leaves the designated space, the effects weaken. Upon leaving the immediate region, they become tepid. By the time she crosses a national border, the hex is all but gone, leaving shattered dreams and broken trust in her wake. Magic Thought Projection Thought Projection: